


Больше чем везение

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри пришлось вспомнить многое. Как избавиться от тела, например, чтобы не нашли. И как исчезнуть самой, чтобы не искали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю GredAndForge, Короткий Хвост, Alma_Feurige за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015; спецзадание: социализация

Детская смертность в Англии очень низкая. Всего пять новорожденных из тысячи обречены. Эмили Уотсон оказалась из их числа, что очень походило на расплату за прошлое, похороненное благодаря Шерлоку и Джону, да вот только Мэри не верила в воздаяние за грехи.

Горе подтачивает и обычную семью, а что уж тут говорить о них — у Мэри и Джона было и так много табу и без Эмили. Тишина в доме давила, разделяла их, гнала к другим. Окружающие проявляли сердечность и доброжелательность, но их сочувствие только оттягивало неизбежное расставание. Джон замкнулся, предоставляя ей решать, когда ставить точку, но не тем характером обладала Мэри, чтобы отступить и сдаться.

Уолли родился через год, в мае, и его назвали первым именем Шерлока — Уильямом. Мэри одобрила, но отчего-то стала использовать уменьшительную форму от Уолтера, и имя само собой прижилось.

Уолли весил семь фунтов, у него были хорошие легкие, здоровый аппетит и крепкий сон. Уолли спал и ел — первое время Мэри только и успевала менять подгузники и кормить. Дни и ночи сливались в одни бесконечные сутки, и Мэри больше не принадлежала себе. Так странно и тяжело стало никуда не уходить больше, чем на несколько минут, постоянно думать о сыне и испытывать вину за малейшее расставание с ним. Она выматывалась, и у нее не оставалось времени беспокоиться о том, что Джон снова пропадает вне дома, с Шерлоком, там, где опасно. Уолли не замечал отсутствия папы, каждую осознанную минуту требуя лишь маму.

Мэри считала себя выносливой. Она могла вскарабкаться на любой этаж по отвесной стене, пробежать две мили и не сбить пульс, она могла вынести многочасовую тренировку. Но ее многолетняя закалка не помогала — маленький ребенок оказался труднее самых сложных испытаний. Да и любое задание всегда заканчивалось, и появлялось время на восстановление, а ребёнок такого времени, конечно же, не предоставлял.

Джон, безусловно, в перерывах между адреналовыми приключениями, которые по недоразумению считал расследованиями, делал все, что мог. Однако он не совсем понимал, что делать с ребенком. И не совсем понимал, как помочь ей. Он нанял няню, но существенно ничего не изменилось.

Так живут многие — в кругу семейных обязанностей и долга. Ей хотелось так жить, скучно и просто, она хотела сохранить дружбу Шерлока и Джона — что ж, всё удалось. Поэтому раздражаться если и следовало, то только на себя. Но сдерживаться с каждым разом становилось сложней. Подавленный гнев поселился внутри гортани, и от него горчили мысли.

Да, она хотела нормальную семью и ребенка, но почему после свадьбы она получила не одного младенца, а сразу троих? Один лежал в колыбели, и его безопасность Мэри могла обеспечить, но двое других, к сожалению, умели ходить, думать и влипать в неприятности, и при этом не умели учиться на своих ошибках, в отличие от Уолли, который медленно, но верно с каждым днем рос и менялся.

Когда Уолли исполнилось четыре, Мэри случайно обнаружила в сообщениях на телефоне Джона переписку с Шерлоком и Майкрофтом. Оказалось, что несколько семейных поездок в Бат организовал не Джон, а министерство иностранных дел. Их прятали, потому что какой-то очередной урод пытался шантажировать то одного брата, то другого, ее сыном.

А когда на реке Эйвон очередной разозленный Шерлоком-Майкрофтом-Джоном преступник почти отнял у нее Уолли, Мэри пришлось вспомнить многое. Как избавиться от тела, например, чтобы не нашли. И как исчезнуть самой, чтобы не искали. Достать документы и деньги из законсервированного на всякий случай тайника затруднений не вызвало. Как и разыграть несчастный случай: лодка перевернулась, мать и сын утонули, тел не нашли, все скорбят вместе с родными.

Мэри не стала недооценивать интеллект Шерлока и возможности Майкрофта. Больше недели она провела в сети: следила за слухами в бульварной прессе и новостями в солидных изданиях, искала взмах крыльев бабочек, который может привести к торнадо. Но ничего подозрительного не всплыло, никакой странной активности. Шерлок расследовал свои дела, Майкрофт занимался своими, блог Джона, заваленный соболезнованиями, красноречиво молчал.

Ее трюк удался. Уильям Джон Уотсон умер, едва достигнув пяти лет, вместе со своей матерью, Мэри Уотсон, в девичестве Морстен, любимой женой и подругой Джона Уотсона. И никто не связал трагедию в Бате с появлением в штате Мэн Молли и Уолли Форестеров.

Мэри купила дом в глуши соснового леса у озера «Лосиная голова»: двухэтажный, деревянный, с огромной террасой и разными пристройками. Для двоих, пожалуй, в нем было слишком много места, но Мэри планировала привести его в порядок и сдавать часть комнат рыбакам и туристам.

Озерный край поглотил и ее, и Уолли. Все перевернулось с ног на голову: погода, еда, привычки, даже обычная речь, что уж говорить о традициях. Уолли понравились и День Независимости, и День благодарения, и Черная пятница — хотя магазинов в их глуши водилось крайне мало.

Об отце Уолли спохватился только перед Рождеством, ранее довольствуясь ее неопределёнными ответами.

— А папа приедет к нам с подарками?

Мэри взъерошила волосы сына и выдохнула — ложь далась как никогда легко:

— Нет, дорогой. Папа заболел… Он всегда будет наблюдать за тобой и любить. Оттуда.

Мэри показала кивком на восток, понимая, что Уолли подумает не об Англии.

У Уолли заблестели глаза, но он сдержался и не расплакался. Только кивнул и поинтересовался:

— А папа занимался чем-то опасным, да? Он из-за этого, да, стал ангелом?

— Нет. Он был спортсменом. Хорошим бейсболистом в колледже, милый. И мог бы пройти в высшую лигу.

Бейсбол пришел в голову сам собой, настолько далекий от Джона, насколько это возможно. Далекий от преступлений и расследований — не хватало, чтобы Уолли зациклился на них. Если она и Джон видели изнанку мира, то Уолли знать ее необязательно, он может прожить счастливым обывателем и без травмирующего опыта. Поэтому, да, почему бы не бейсбол.

С нового сезона Уолли не пропускал ни одного матча высшей лиги и стал яростным болельщиком. Минус у бейсбола обнаружился сразу же: Мэри пришлось вникать в эти дурацкие правила недокрикета и болеть вместе с сыном.

У нее ушло три года, чтобы приспособиться к жизни у озера. Ни с кем она так и не сблизилась. Этому способствовала и их уединенность — дом находился в нескольких милях от крошечного поселения, Роквуда, — и слишком хорошее знание человеческой натуры. О том, как люди злоупотребляют доверием, могли бы рассказать бродячие псы, брошенные своими хозяевами — привезенные издалека и оставленные после отпуска, как пустые бутылки после шумной вечеринки. Каждый раз, когда Мэри встречала очередную голодную дворнягу, каждый раз, когда смотрела в ее печальные глаза, убеждалась: никому доверять нельзя. Нельзя становиться зависимой от связей, нельзя становиться слабой. Не нужны им с Уолли люди, хватит и собак. Они подбирали их, выхаживали и по возможности пристраивали.

Когда Уолли исполнилось восемь, озеро решили благоустроить: в Роквуде соорудили небольшой причал и плавучий док для лодок и яхт. Уолли с другими мальчишками каждый день забегали туда после школы, делая приличный крюк, чтобы только поглазеть на различные катера и скутеры. Наверняка надеялись прокатиться разок или хотя бы посмотреть, как кто-то другой катается. Уолли стал все и меньше и меньше смотреть матчи, проводя свободное время на свежем воздухе и нагуливая аппетит, так что Мэри только приветствовала его интерес, пока однажды после ланча не оказалась в Роквуде.

Уолли сидел на причале в полном одиночестве, без своих приятелей. Около него лежал огромный лохматый пес и лениво шевелил хвостом, когда Уолли гладил его по холке. А на воде в небольшом катере возился один из механиков, почти не обращая внимания на мальчика. Лишь изредка задавал вопросы, от чего ее спокойный Уолли восторженно начинал что-то рассказывать, торопясь и проглатывая слова. Никто ее не заметил, и Мэри долго стояла в стороне и смотрела, как лицо сына озарялось радостью от двух-трех слов одобрения или уточняющего вопроса постороннего человека.

Она оставила их на пристани и вернулась домой. А вечером за ужином поинтересовалась, появились ли у Уолли новые друзья.

— Да, мама, — охотно отозвался он. — В начале лета я познакомился с Уиллом. Он механик в доке. Здорово разбирается в рыбной ловле и моторах. А ты знаешь, как работает мотор? Я тебе сейчас расскажу.

Мэри улыбалась, пока сын с помощью вилки и ножа пытался изобразить ей в воздухе принцип работы редуктора.

— Ты чего, мама? — Уолли остановился на румпеле и управлении моторной лодкой, недоуменно глядя ей в глаза.

— Все в порядке, милый.

Мэри взъерошила ему волосы, вызывая справедливое возмущение. Как хорошо, что у нее и Джона, несмотря ни на что, получился совершенно нормальный сын. Уолли легко знакомился с людьми и также легко доверял им. Уолли тянуло к людям. Уолли тянуло к тому, в ком бы он мог найти отца.

Мэри не стала запрещать ему надоедать этому механику-Уиллу — не маленький, сможет отвадить назойливого мальчишку, если тот будет слишком доставать, — и теперь Уолли каждый ужин в лицах пересказывал все свои озерные уроки. Мэри узнала, как правильно ловить рыбу зимой, а как летом. Какие нужны приманки. Как и из чего их лучше делать. Как подсекать рыбу и вести к себе. Почему китов нет в «Лосиной голове», а зимой идет снег.

Пока Уолли получал новые знания от Уилла, Мэри не спеша собирала факты. Люди охотно сплетничали, а если проявить искреннее любопытство, делились гораздо большим, чем собирались. Мэри же не приходилось притворяться, кто ее интересует.

Уилл Грэм — механик, тридцати семи — тридцати восьми лет. Холост, родни нет, приехал из Луизианы. Ничего о себе не рассказывает, даже когда выпьет виски, впрочем, возможно все дело в количестве — никто и никогда не видел, чтобы он выпил больше одного шота за вечер.

Золотые руки, может починить все и даже то, что не подлежит ремонту, однако никакого инженерного диплома у него нет. Но оно и правильно, многое можно узнать только на собственном опыте, а не в колледже за учебниками.

Об Уилле говорили даже на почте. Именно там Мэри узнала, что Уилл снял маленькую рыбацкую хижину у миссис Харпер, где — о, ужас! — отсутствовали телевизор и телефон.


	2. 2

В последний июльский четверг Уолли пришел домой в сумерках и принес небольшую форель. Пока Мэри чистила ее и жарила, Уолли поделился, что Уилл дал ему подержать удочку, а когда клюнуло, подсказал, как вытащить рыбу и не дать ей сняться с крючка.

— Я сам, мама, поймал ее. Сам.

Уолли сиял, как начищенное столовое серебро, и Мэри совершенно искренне его похвалила. Но не без иронии добавила:

— Что бы мы без тебя делали? Так бы и ели сегодня картофельную запеканку с сосисками. Вместо настоящего деликатеса.

— Вкусней ничего не ел, — подтвердил Уолли, подчищая тарелку. — Я еще наловлю. Уилл говорит, что рыбу надо ловить на рассвете или ночью. Поэтому в субботу я встану часа в четыре и пойду на пристань. Вот увидишь, у нас будет много еды на обед. Уилл обещал показать мне, как делать приманки.

Мэри вздохнула. Уолли даже не думал спрашивать разрешения. С другой стороны, ругаться бессмысленно, запрет только сильней раззадорит сына. Если сам встанет, мешать она не будет.

Перед сном Мэри внимательно осмотрела себя в зеркале: типичная домохозяйка в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Распустила свои льняные волосы, отросшие за три года. Достала ножницы и подрезала челку. С челкой ее лицо стало круглей и проще — миссис уют и мама месяца. Такой образ должен оценить холостой механик среднего возраста, без духовных и интеллектуальных запросов, без психологических метаний.

Глубокие люди с тонкой душевной организацией хороши только издалека. Вблизи лучше иметь дела с теми, кто попроще. Особенно, если требуется положиться на такого человека. Глубоких интеллектуалов Мэри уже проходила, спасибо, больше не хочется, урок усвоен.

В субботу Уолли вскочил ровно в четыре утра. Сонно собрался и попытался рвануть до Роквуда пешком, но Мэри не пустила — хотя и недалеко, дорога шла через лес. Она подбросила сына до пристани, вернулась домой, подремала полчаса. Сварила кофе побольше, выпила сама, остальной залила в термос. Соорудила сэндвичи и вернулась к пристани.

Светлело, плотный сизый воздух истончался, пропуская все больше и больше света, и издалека в алом мареве поднималось солнце. Уилл и Уолли застыли в золотом ореоле с удочками, лески тонули в густом тумане, который плотно лежал над водой. Как в таких условиях можно увидеть, что клюнуло? Как вообще можно в такую рань кого-то ловить, а не дремать, досматривая последние сны?

Плеск воды и щебет птиц заглушили ее шаги, и ей жаль было прерывать тишину своим голосом.

— Привет. Как насчет небольшого завтрака, дорогие рыбаки?

Она непроизвольно понизила голос на тон, чтобы он показался грудным.

Уилл и Уолли обернулись, похожие друг на друга сонным выражением лиц, кепками и жилетами. Она улыбнулась, протягивая Уиллу термос, а Уолли кружки.

— Меня зовут Молли, а вы Уилл, да?

Не убирая приветливую улыбку, Мэри внимательно рассматривала его, пытаясь нутром почуять: опасен или нет.

— Приятно познакомиться, Молли.

У Уилла был тихий приятный голос и застенчивая улыбка. Загорелая кожа — из-за работы на свежем воздухе, но не обветренная и не грубая. Темные вьющиеся волосы выбивались из-под кепки, глаза точно были светлыми — но цвет глаз она не успела заметить, Уилл смущенно отвел взгляд, откручивая крышку термоса.

Вердикт: безопасен.

Мэри достала пакет с сэндвичами и раскрыла его.

— Надеюсь, Уолт вам не досаждает?

— Нет. Наоборот.

Уилл аккуратно разлил кофе в кружки — Уолли так старался их придерживать, что зажал удочку между коленями. Мэри дернулась помочь, но Уилл еле заметно покачал головой.

Интересно. Как он поступит? Сделает замечание? Даст совет?

Уилл поступил иначе: поблагодарив за помощь, взял свою кружку, отпил немного и поставил ее на причал. Уолли тут же скопировал его. У него сразу освободилась одна рука для удочки, другая для сэндвичей. Заставлять сына на глазах постороннего человека вытирать руки салфетками перед едой Мэри не стала, и ее немного передернуло, когда Уолли полез за сандвичем.

— Будешь? — спросил у Уилла Уолли.

— Не откажусь.

Он аккуратно взял сэндвич, развернул пленку, но снимать ее не стал, и принялся есть. Уолли и тут скопировал его, прилежно стараясь не касаться еды своими руками.

— Как улов? — спросила у них Мэри. Пока ей все нравилось. И проявить немного интереса к их делам — было вежливо.

— Похвастаться особо нечем, но несколько рыбин мы поймали, — ответил Уилл, кивая на ведро.

— Значит, на ужин снова будет вкуснятина, — подхватил Уолли. — Ты же запечешь ее для нас, мамочка?

Мэри скорее почуяла, чем увидела смятение Уилла. И милосердно сменила тему.

— А здесь очень красиво. Никогда не наблюдала рассвет над озером.

Она отошла к противоположным перилам, чтобы видеть их обоих. Уилл и Уолт расслабились и быстро забыли о ней — у Уолли натянулась леска, и он от неожиданности плеснул себе кофе на джинсы. Удочка выскользнула у него из рук, но Уилл ловко перехватил ее.

— Там рыба-меч или кит! — Уолли вскочил и нагнулся к воде, пытаясь рассмотреть, кому так понравилась его приманка.

— Форель, довольно крупная, — ответил Уилл. — Держи ее, я помогу. Осторожно сматывай леску. Помни, если упустишь, второй раз поймать форель будет сложнее.

Уолли забрал удочку, но Уилл все равно остался рядом страховать.

— А сложно поймать рыбу-меч?

— Сложно, но если постараться, — Уилл положил свои ладони поверх Уилла, — смотри, вот так…

— А акулу?

— Поймать можно кого угодно, если хватит терпения и силы.

Они вместе довели свою добычу до пирса.

— Давай, Уолли, пока я держу, бери сачок.

Уолли схватил сачок, пригнулся, и — Мэри не верила своим глазам — рыба прыгнула к нему в сачок сама. Уолли вскрикнул и чуть не выпустил и ее, но Уилл и тут не подвел.

Он ни разу не повысил голоса, и Мэри нравилось его спокойствие: основательное и незыблемое, как озерная гладь. Понравились плавные жесты, лишенные какой-либо суеты. Несмотря на застенчивость, она не ощущала в нем неуверенности и слома — двух вечных голодных волков адреналиновой ломки Джона.

Спокойствие Уилла заливало и гасило ошибки Уолли, его нетерпение и непоседливость. Личный пример работал лучше приказов и упреков, и то, что Уилл показывал больше, чем рассказывал — не отдавая отчета, что он такого делает — тоже нравилось. Ей самой захотелось взять удочку — она никогда не думала, что рыбалка может быть такой захватывающей.

За полчаса до солнца в зените Уилл и Уолли смотали лески и поделили пойманное. Уилл отдал большую часть улова им, несмотря на ее возражения.

— Хорошо, — в итоге махнула рукой Мэри, — если тебя нельзя переубедить, то с нас ужин.

Уилл замер, но Уолли пришел на подмогу.

— Мама вкусно готовит. Она может так запечь форель, что пальчики оближешь. Мы ужинаем в семь, но ты можешь прийти раньше, тогда я познакомлю тебя с Рори.

— Кто такой Рори? — спросил Уилл, уводя разговор в сторону. Однако плечи и руки у него остались расслаблены, мышцы шеи тоже не напряглись — значит, приглашение не вызвало досады, было приятно.

— Помесь мастифа с овчаркой, — ответила Мэри. — Бросили отдыхающие год назад. Прибился к нам во двор, худой и полысевший. Теперь его не узнать.

— Так ты придешь? — Уолли задрал голову вверх и взглянул так, что Мэри бы точно не смогла ему отказать. Вот у кого Рори нужно поучиться, как выпрашивать вкусные кусочки.

— Чуть раньше семи. — Уилл поправил козырек кепки. — Договорились.

— Отсюда три-четыре мили, по дороге и направо…

***  
Перво-наперво Мэри вскипятила воду, подсластила ее и опустила туда початки молодой кукурузы. Когда она стала мягкой, очистила рыбу и, посолив, поставила ее запекаться.

Уолли и Рори помогали ей, поэтому потом кухню пришлось тщательно мыть от чешуи. Мэри успела принять душ и переодеться — в свежие рубашку и джинсы, похожие на те, что были на ней утром. Уолли выложил кукурузу на большую тарелку. Мэри только поставила плавиться масло на сковороду, как они услышали звук подъезжающего автомобиля.

— Уилл!

Уолли пулей выскочил из дома, за ним рванул и Рори. Мэри усмехнулась: предатели.

Она растопила масло и полила каждый початок, пока на улице Уилл знакомился с псом.

— Помочь? — первое, что он сказал, когда зашел на кухню.

— Только если вынести кукурузу на террасу. Летом мы едим на свежем воздухе.

— Мне нужно вымыть руки. После Рори.

Никто не мог удержаться, чтобы не потрепать старого пройдоху между ушами.

— Раковина прямо по курсу.

Она не собиралась следить, но все-таки, доставая приборы и хлеб, отметила, как тщательно Уилл намылил руки, как долго держал их под водой. На Уилле была фланелевая рубашка с закатанными рукавами. И Мэри смогла оценить его руки до локтя: жилистые, с довольно узкими запястьями, неширокой ладонью и длинными пальцами, чистые, без пятен масла, с довольно гладкой кожей — они подошли бы скорее какому-нибудь умнику из офиса, нежели механику с плавучего дока.

Уилл, будто бы почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, повернулся, и Мэри протянула ему полотенце, а сама открыла духовой шкаф.

— Давай я.

Уилл повесил полотенце на ручку холодильника и отобрал у нее прихватки. Мэри отошла в сторону, глядя, как он вытаскивает сковороду с форелью.

— Пахнет потрясающе.

Мэри улыбнулась.

Они перебрались на веранду и сели за стол. Мэри не стала его сервировать — довольно странно соблюдать глупые британские традиции у «Лосиной головы». Уолли ел аккуратно, пользовался салфетками, ножом и вилкой, болтал, правда, многовато, но в целом вел себя за столом так, что Мэри могла бы выиграть звание лучшей мамочки июля только за его манеры. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не разовая акция, и Уолли не просто решил произвести впечатление на гостя, а повзрослел. Хотя для закрепления результата, Уилла стоило бы еще несколько раз пригласить к ним.

Ужин длился и длился — никогда они с Уолли так долго не сидели за столом, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком и сказанным словом. Они пили воду со льдом: Уилл был за рулем, а Мэри решила поддержать его, к тому же теплый летний вечер и без того хмелил голову.

— Было очень вкусно, — произнес Уилл, когда Уолли сонно зевнул.

Это был не комплимент — ужин определенно удался — а скорее сигнал к прощанию.

— Трудно испортить хорошую рыбу, — отозвалась она. — Милый, — обернулась она к Уолли, — ты рано встал, может пора перебраться спать со стула в кровать?

Уолли кивнул, сонно сползая со стула, взялся за тарелку, чтобы унести ее в раковину.

— Я помогу твоей маме. — Уилл тоже поднялся.

Уолли кивнул.

— Круто, что ты заехал к нам. Увидимся завтра?

Он застыл, и Уилл сжал его плечо.

— Конечно, Уолли.

Уилл помог Мэри собрать посуду, и, наверное, распрощался бы, но Мэри, надев перчатки, произнесла, прежде чем включить воду:

— Спасибо большое за Уолли. Я не знаю, как еще выразить свою благодарность. Ты не представляешь, что делаешь для него.

Она намылила тарелку, и Уилл снял полотенце с ручки холодильника.

— Уолли лишился отца в пять лет. И я не могу его заменить. Я старалась, видит бог, но недавно поняла, что провалилась окончательно и полностью.

Она передала ему тарелку, и Уилл вытер ее, не говоря ни слова. Но молчание у него изменилось. Если бы сочувствие или симпатия имели бы запах или цвет, то Мэри бы поняла, что такого добавилось в атмосферу этой кухни, но и без маркеров она ощутила его незримую поддержку и интерес. Неужели сработало? И она интересна кому-то не как хозяйка большого дома, а как женщина?

Она продолжала говорить, делая вид, что не ощущает притяжения между ними, прекрасно понимая, какое производит впечатление. Откровенная женщина, которой не повезло в личной жизни, и которой требуется надежная опора. И именно этот образ станет катализатором отношений. Проходить весь путь, начиная от ухаживаний и до условной койки — пустая трата времени. Люди слишком любят ритуалы, в отличие от Мэри.

— Он выбрал тебя, потому что ему не хватает мужского влияния. И он очень старается получить именно твое одобрение.

Новая вымытая тарелка была также тщательно вытерта.

— Я что-то не то говорю. Ты не думай, что я хочу тебя заарканить и привязать. И если тебе Уолли мешает, скажи, я направлю его неугомонную энергию на что-нибудь еще. Но если ты не против его компании, то мы…

— Я не против компании. — Третья тарелка, сухая и чистая, легла на посудную полку. — И почему тебе не хочется меня заарканить?

Уилл положил полотенце на кухонный стол.

— Я хочу! — Мэри откинула волосы со лба, забыв, что у нее челка. — То есть не хочу тебя пугать, а так — хочу… ты в общем мне…

Мэри повернулась к нему, наконец, встречаясь с ним взглядом. И увидела, что глаза у Уилла серо-голубые, и в них, как под спокойной гладью воды, плещется океан нерастраченной нежности и теплоты.

Она потянулась к нему, забыв снять свои перчатки для мытья посуды. Его ладонь легла ей на затылок. Поцелуй вышел деликатным и осторожным, будто Уилл боялся, что она в последнюю минуту передумает и отошьет его. Мокрой перчаткой она притянула его за шею ближе к себе, но он выдохнул и отступил. Потому что на кухню вернулся Уолли.

— Я не могу найти футболку с кораблем. Я хочу спать в ней.

— Я сейчас, — одними губами, почти беззвучно произнесла Мэри. — Если хочешь, в буфете есть виски.

Когда Мэри вернулась, то увидела, что Уилл налил себе совсем чуть-чуть, не больше двух пальцев, и не забыл про нее. И не пригубил и капли, просто вертел стакан в руках, дожидаясь ее. Что ж, пока сплетни подтверждались. Хотя нельзя было исключать возможность, что он все еще собирается ночевать дома, собирается в ясном уме сесть за руль.

Они чокнулись стаканами. Мэри отпила совсем немного, смакуя ореховый вкус и запах дыма.

— Приятный вечер, — произнесла она. — Давно такой не выпадал.

Уилл лучезарно улыбнулся, у него даже засияли глаза. Он и Мэри одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу и, конечно, же столкнулись носами.

Она успела фыркнуть, прежде чем его рука легла на ее талию и притянула к себе. Губы коснулись ее губ, заглушая смешок, сначала невесомо, изучая. Затем она почувствовала, как кончик его языка щекочет линию ее рта и зубов, и впустила его.

Разумеется, ее тело откликнулось, возник полиморфный рефлекс: руки мгновенно покрылись гусиной кожей. Соски тут же отвердели, а желудок по ощущениям будто бы перевернулся. Она теснее прижалась к Уиллу, скользя рукой по его бицепсу и плечу.

Его пальцы легли ей в ложбинку между ключицами, и от такой простой ласки ее рука со стаканом дрогнула, и виски пролился на его рубашку.

Они прервались, но не отпустили друг друга.

— Прости.

Уилл приложил палец к ее губам.

— Тсс…

Не глядя поставил свой и ее стаканы на стол.

— Теперь ничего не помешает…

Он потянулся к ней, пристально вглядываясь в ее глаза, и его расширенные зрачки говорили ей больше, чем все слова, но все испортил заскуливший Рори. Он улегся напротив них и всем своим видом показывал, что давно ничего не ел, лет, наверное сто, или двести. И если сейчас глупые люди не дадут добавки, то он умрет.

Теперь фыркнул Уилл. Укоряющий взгляд мохнатой попрошайки, откормленной и лощеной, было трудно вынести без смеха.

— Пошли наверх, — предложила Мэри. — У меня будет удобнее, и нам никто не помешает. Заодно смоешь липкий виски.

Из ее спальни можно было попасть в крошечную ванную комнату, с раковиной и душевой кабиной. Она отправила его туда. Пока искала полотенце, решила сменить простыни. А перед тем как занести полотенце в ванную, долго простояла на пороге. Мысленно подкинула монетку. Разделась и вошла внутрь.

Уилл в пене взбитого мыла стоял под струями воды спиной к ней, и пока ей все нравилось. Он почувствовал, что его разглядывают, и обернулся к ней.

— Сюрприз, — произнесла она.

— Ничего не имею против таких сюрпризов.

Он протянул руку, приглашая присоединиться, и она шагнула к нему в объятия. Его волосы намокли, и он откинул их со лба, открывая полосу шрама, не очень давно зажившего.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросила она, прочерчивая пальцами горизонтальную полосу, практически пересекающую его лоб.

— Нарушил технику безопасности во время работы.

Он обхватил ее плечи ладонями, заскользил ими по спине вниз, делясь своей пеной и вызывая приятную истому. Думать категорически не хотелось, но Мэри невольно отметила, что работа в доке сложнее и опаснее, чем она предполагала. Очень странно, что там держат циркулярные пилы.

Его правая ладонь переместилась на грудь, и пила стала не так интересна.

Вода смыла пену с левого плеча Уилла, и Мэри, коснувшись его губами, обнаружила старый шрам от пулевого ранения. Он провела рукой по грудной клетке, отмечая поврежденный сосок с левой стороны, и на правом плече относительно свежее ранение.

— А это что?

— Неудачная охота, — выдохнул он. — Я рыбак. Не охотник. Вот и попал.

Для убедительности он лизнул ее сосок, и аргумент был, что называется, засчитан.

Поперек живота у него тоже проходил шрам — тут уже виден был виден след ножа. Операция? Но что могло такого случится, что понадобилось практически вскрыть его нутро? Мэри решила, что этот вопрос она задаст как-нибудь позже.

Сейчас она чувствовала себя хорошо в его нежных руках, ее тело отзывалось на ласки, ей нравилось самой смотреть на него и прикасаться к нему. Нравились его руки, жилистые до локтя и с раскачанными железными бицепсами, приятными на ощупь. Неужели работа в доке способствует такому строению тела?

Уилл заметил ее внимание к своим рукам. Проведя губами по ее скуле, он выдохнул ей в ухо, посылая новую волну мурашек от телу:

— Лебедки.

Он даже не пытался произносить больше двух слов за раз — мешало учащенное дыхание.

Давно забытое приятное ощущение — видеть, как влияешь на другого, видеть, как он реагирует на прикосновения и поцелуи, — кружило голову и вело, как от хорошего виски. Возможно, не стоило на три года становиться монахиней, раз первый встречный механик кажется Аполлоном.

Но Уилл, не считая шрамов, был совершенен. Рост выше среднего. Классические черты лица с ярко выраженной линией подбородка. Подтянутое мускулистое тело, красивая линия плеч, сильные руки. Достаточно мощные ноги. Он явно держал себя в форме. И не только лебедками на своем плавучем доке. Наверное, он также удивлялся, губами и языком очерчивая ее тело: для домохозяйки слишком спортивное и подтянутое. Несмотря на отставку, Мэри предпочитала следить за своей силой и выносливостью.

Хотя она зря приписывала Уиллу свою подозрительность. Он выглядел скорее увлеченным, чем удивленным. Он продолжал изучать Мэри: пока его губы искали чувствительные места на шее, пальцы раздвинули малые половые губы, и подушечками коснулись клитора. Мэри вздрогнула, резко ударившись локтем о душевую стойку — да так, что ее прошиб электрический разряд.

Кажется, в душе им стало тесно.

Она отключила воду, и они вышли из кабинки, не отлипая друг от друга. Когда она попыталась отодвинуться, Уилл накинул ей на спину полотенце, притягивая к себе.

— Давай устроимся удобнее, — предложила она.

Он кивнул.

— У тебя есть с собой резинки?

Уилл беспомощно покачал головой. Его ошеломленным выражением Мэри могла бы наслаждаться вечно, но у нее были другие планы.

— За тобой в шкафчике над раковиной аптечка. Там, кажется, что-то такое было в комплекте…

Ее удобная кровать заскрипела, лишь только стоило им разместиться, между прочим, довольно аккуратно. На любое движение кровать предательски издавала жалобный стон, и Мэри в итоге замерла.

— Комната Уолли рядом? — спросил Уилл.

Она кивнула.

— Прости.

Он поднялся, снова вызывая невыносимый скрип старых пружин.

— Иди сюда.

Она послушно поднялась. Он подхватил ее за бедра, поднимая вверх. Мэри едва успела ухватиться за его шею.

— С ума сошел! Ты меня не удержишь.

Он сделал несколько шагов к стене, прислоняя Мэри к ней.

— Удержу.

Он был сильнее ее, и от этого тоже вело. Мэри, конечно, помогла, плотно обхватив его ногами и приподнялась, впечатываясь спиной в стену и напрягая пресс, чтобы ему было удобнее войти в нее.

Они нормально не вытерлись, и на его и на ее коже блестели капельки воды, но ночная прохлада не холодила кожу. Наоборот, от жары мозги давно превратились в желе, а тело плавилось.

Уилла она почувствовала сразу, его осторожное скольжение внутрь, и подстегнула его, опустилась сама, принимая его до конца.

Она услышала то ли вздох, то ли слабое аханье, и снова приподнялась и резко опустилась, не оставляя Уиллу ничего другого, как просто крепко держать ее. Мэри прикрыла глаза, продолжая двигаться. Несколько минут она слышала его рваное дыхание, чувствовала, как оно опаляет ей грудь и шею, ощущала телом, как бурно вздымается его грудная клетка. Да и у нее самой сердце ускорилось и стало казаться, что оно взорвется — такой тахикардии она не испытывала даже при физических нагрузках. Пульс ощущался всюду: в висках, в запястьях рук, а потом она ощутила его внизу, будто бы сердце сорвалось во влагалище.

Ощущения нарастали и становились нестерпимыми, поэтому когда Уилл вдруг прошептал: «Прости», и, вздрогнув, зарылся лицом ей в шею, она выдохнула с облегчением. Тем более, что он, отдышавшись, аккуратно перенес ее на кровать, и, устроившись между ее ног, раздвинул половые губы и принялся вылизывать клитор.

Конечно, он остался на ночь. Мэри уснула, прислонившись спиной к его грудной клетке, наслаждаясь близостью. Кажется, Уолли нашел для нее клад. Под озерной гладью скрывался такой темперамент. Если он на утро не испугается и не сбежит, то она постарается, чтобы они как можно быстрее стали семьей. А если сбежит, что ж, у нее есть опыт в приручении псов.

Он, вроде, любит помогать, а ей как раз надо помочь разобраться с замком на входной двери. И смазать эти чертовы пружины на кровати, а может, и заменить саму кровать.

Надо пригласить его еще раз на ужин, пусть хоть каждый день с ними ест, все только будут рады. А в выходные придумать что-то интересное…


	3. 3

Неделя промелькнула, как один час. Уилл не сбежал и не испугался. Он был не против быстро развивающихся отношений и был готов оставаться на ужин, а потом и на завтрак, каждый день. Уолли, как и ожидалось, был рад. В первый раз, столкнувшись с Уиллом за завтраком, он сонно пробормотал что-то в духе: «Было поздно, и мама не отпустила тебя одного через лес?»

Несмотря на нелегкую работу в доках, Уилл охотно помогал ей. Починил замок на входной двери, смазал петли у всех остальных дверей, чтобы те предательски не скрипели, разобрался с кроватью и разболтанным смесителем в кухне.

Каждое утро он поднимался около шести утра и перед работой заезжал к себе домой.

— Может, тебе стоит перебраться к нам, чтобы оставлять больше времени на сон? — как-то предложила Мэри, не открывая глаз, потягивая кофе.

Было прекрасное утро после очередной неплохой ночи, проведенной вместе. Мэри чрезмерно расслабилась, и никак не ожидала услышать:

— Я живу не один.

Как же так? Ведь про него говорили, что он холостяк?

— У меня семья… — Уилл виновато взглянул на нее. — Целых семь собак.

Мэри подавилась кофе и закашлялась.

— В свое время подобрал их, как ты Рори. И они так и остались со мной. Утром заезжаю и выпускаю их, оставляю еды. В обед заглядываю, наливаю воду. И перед ужином проверяю их. Они уже заметили, что меня нет больше, чем обычно, и волнуются.

— Бог мой, Уилл. Да привози их сюда. У нас много места. Днем я постоянно дома. Будет кому присмотреть.

Он молчал очень долго, разглядывая кофе в чашке.

— Обсудим после выходных? — наконец предложил он.

— А что будет на выходных?

— Хотел устроить вам с Уолли сюрприз. Прогулку по озеру. Мы могли бы в субботу отчалить, двинуть на юг, не спеша посмотреть острова и вернуться в воскресенье.

— Прогулку? На чем?

Уилл пожал плечами и заслонился кофейной кружкой.

— Мне должны перегнать к пятнице мою парусную яхту — «Нолу». Я думал за неделю ее осмотреть и, если она в порядке, испытать ее.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты яхтсмен.

— Но я же говорил, что бицепсы накачал лебедками.

— Да, но откуда мне понять, про какие лебедки могла идти речь. Я мало что понимаю в морском деле, и я мало что знаю о тебе.

Уилл подошел ближе, и присел рядом, заглядывая в глаза.

— Именно поэтому я и хочу вас прокатить с Уолли. Побыть всем вместе вне дома, лучше узнать друг друга.

Он приобнял ее, ткнувшись своим носом в щеку, как большой огромный пес.

— Ну, что скажешь?

— Тебе невозможно отказать!

Яхта Уилла, тридцатифутовая, казалась новой, во всяком случае, она явно побывала в ремонте, где ее отдраили и заново покрасили.

Уолли, притихший от свалившегося на голову счастья, первым надел спасательный жилет и расположился на баке, рядом с якорной нишей. Мэри осталась на боковой палубе, у леерной стойки, смотреть, как Уилл заводит двигатель, отсоединяет канаты и в последний момент, когда яхта начинает отходить от причала, запрыгивает на ходу.

Двигатель, впрочем, он быстро выключил. И Мэри смогла составить представление, что такое «качать бицепсы» с помощью лебедок. Она предложила помощь, но Уилл только отмахнулся от нее.

Над яхтой развернулись паруса, и она заскользила вдоль водной глади, против течения.

— Иди сюда, — позвал ее Уилл с кокпита; сам он отойти от рулевого колеса никак не мог. Мэри перебралась к нему, встала сзади, приобняла его.

Уолли был в поле ее зрения, и она могла наблюдать за каждым его жестом. Уолли крутил головой по сторонам, и восторженное выражение не сходило с его лица. Мэри самой нравилось смотреть на то, как ветер надувает паруса, и как дрожат канаты, и как медленно проплывают мимо берега озера.

— Сколько ей лет?

— Много. Очень много.

— Она выглядит довольно новой.

— Ее отлакировали в Портленде, заменили такелаж и паруса, хотя я об этом не просил.

— И дорого стоит такое обслуживание?

— Прилично. Но с меня ничего не взяли.

— Вот как?

— У меня позаимствовали яхту. А потом вернули. И решили отблагодарить. Мне бы хватило только одной транспортировки, но арендатор не стал спрашивать моего мнения, а поставил перед фактом.

— Тебе нравится самому приводить ее в порядок?

— Да. Время, потраченное на «Нолу» я не считаю потраченным зря. Я расслабляюсь, когда вожусь с ней, прочищаю узлы, делаю мелкий ремонт. Я понимаю, что ее я могу починить. Это в моих силах. Понимаешь?

— Отчасти. Так ты больше ремонтируешь ее, чем катаешься?

— Любую яхту больше ремонтируют, Молли.

— А как часто ты плаваешь?

— Как выпадает свободное время, когда «Нола» в порядке.

— А большие переходы у тебя были?

Уилл долго молчал, а потом нехотя выдавил:

— Несколько раз пересекал Мексиканский залив.

— А океан?

— Да.

Ответ дался ему с трудом, будто Мэри коснулась какой-то тайны.

— Эй, кто сказал, что эта прогулка затевается, чтобы получше узнать друг друга?

Мэри тряханула его слегка, подзадоривая. Он снова расслабился в ее объятиях.

— У меня было ощущение, что ты допрашиваешь меня. Не хватало только светить лампой в глаза для полного сходства.

— Кто же допрашивает с лампами? Адвокаты за такие инквизиторские штучки съедят с потрохами. Смотреть кино нужно меньше.

— Я вообще не смотрю кино…

— А что ты делаешь? Книжки читаешь?

— Разве что справочники по работе. Художественные — скучны.

Мэри взяла Уилла за подбородок, развернула его лицо к себе и поцеловала так, что он от неожиданности выпустил штурвал.

— В чем дело? — шепотом поинтересовался он. — У тебя глаза горят, будто я что-то сказал, чего ты не надеялась услышать.

— Ненавижу умников-снобов.

Он уставился на нее, будто она призналась ему во всех своих убийствах.

— Ты не представляешь, какой ты, Уилл. Я уже не надеялась, что такие встречаются. Простой парень из народа, не белоручка, не дурак, не опустившийся реднек. И много еще разных не. Не неженка-интеллектуал, не новый подтип эмоциональных мужчин, психически нестабильных, испытывающих стресс из-за всякой ерунды и адреналиновую ломку, с богатым внутренним миром размером с Атлантику, от которого плохо всем. Ты надежен, ты стабилен. В чем дело? Я что-то не то говорю?

Уилл засмеялся, но вот смех вышел фальшивым.

— Уилл, я тебя обидела? Но я, правда, не ставлю интеллектуалов, выпускающих книжки и научные работы, выше тебя. Совершенно наоборот. Ты умен свои практичным умом, у тебя золотые руки.

Уилл очень нежно переместил Мэри вперед, перед собой.

— Он был нестабильным интеллектуалом? — Уилл заглянул ей в глаза, и его проникновенный взгляд ей не понравился. — И адреналиновым наркоманом?

Мэри замерла.

— Кто?

— Отец Уолли.

Она не ответила, но с таким же успехом могла бы сказать «да».

Не стоило затевать этот разговор.

Уилл еще какое-то время вглядывался в нее, а потом привлек спиной к себе, приобнял.

— Давай научу тебя стоять на вахте. — Он положил ее ладони на штурвал и накрыл своими. Мэри откинула голову к его плечу, наслаждаясь близостью.

Не считая этого странного временного похолодания между ними, в целом уик-энд пролетел отлично. Они ели рыбу и консервы, готовить вызвался Уилл, пока Уолли стоял «на вахте» — ему очень захотелось подежурить, и Уилл разрешил, проинструктировав его и записав дежурство в судовой журнал. Спали они в кают-компании, где было два спальных места, на одно уложили Уолли, другое заняли сами, оставив яхту дрейфовать. Смотреть, как заходит солнце в воду, и как восходит, ощущать на лице брызги воды, есть корабельную еду, спать на довольно узкой койке, — лучше выходных у Мэри с Уолли еще не было, особенно в Бате. Им повезло и с погодой: никакого ненастья и жутких ветров. Солнце, легкий бриз и чистое небо — настолько чистое, что не видно, где заканчивается вода и начинается небо.

В самом конце путешествия Уилл передал ей папку.

— Я готов к тебе переехать, но только на этих условиях.

Она открыла ее и стала изучать документы. Просмотрела не раз, убеждаясь, что не спит и ей ничего не мерещится, перед тем, как поднять голову и посмотреть на Уилла. Он ходил по кают-компании и явно беспокоился.

— Что это, Уилл? Предложение руки и сердца?

Он вздрогнул, будто она его ударила наотмашь.

— Давай обойдемся без метафор, — поморщился он. — Я наглядно представляю, как отпиливаю руку и отдаю тебе, а потом ломаю ребра и достаю сердце.

— У тебя живое воображение.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько, Молли. А если бы представляла, возможно, ты бы швырнула контракт мне в лицо.

Она почувствовала, как холодеют кончики пальцев.

— Уилл, есть что-то еще? Помимо семи собак?

— Есть. Когда ты мне стала говорить о том, какой я особенный, там, наверху, в день отплытия, я почувствовал себя обманщиком. Потому что ты хвалила не меня. Ты видишь кого-то другого, а не меня, — он глубоко вздохнул и обхватил себя руками. — Я хорошо умею невольно зеркалить других. И, наверное, я ввел тебя в заблуждение зеркаля твое спокойствие и силу. Что, если моя психика глубже Атлантики? Что, если интеллект выше среднего?

Мэри расхохоталась. Бедный Уилл. Не надо было ей откровенничать. Даже золотому и уверенному в себе мужчине не стоит говорить, что он в чем-то хуже. Ее слова об тонконервных интеллектуалах остались в нем, как заноза. И придется теперь хорошо постараться, чтобы безболезненно ее вытащить. Да вот только удержаться от смеха сложно, а смех загоняет занозу глубже.

— Ты не веришь. Хорошо, давай перейдем на язык метафор, как бы я его ни ненавидел. Мой прежний начальник считал меня хрупкой фарфоровой чашечкой из китайского сервиза, которую стоит доставать только для дорогих гостей, а потом прятать.

— Перестань меня смешить! Я уже не могу дышать, — по щекам у Мэри текли слезы, и она пыталась представить этого выдуманного начальника, который бы видел в Уилле фарфоровую чашечку.

— А другой человек, весьма опасный, к слову, сходу огорошил меня признанием, что он видит во мне мангуста, которого хорошо держать рядом для борьбы со змеями.

— Уилл, милый, — произнесла она таким тоном, каким успокаивала Уолли, — если ты на кого и похож, то на очень доброго пса. Я просто не ожидала, что ты так быстро решишь жить с нами. Я готовилась к долгим уговорам, ужинам, походам на яхте, рыбалке и бог знает к чему еще. А ты меня удивил.

— Я не очень хорош в соблюдении ритуалов. Я понимаю, что возможно, поспешил, но я не знаю, какой срок романа должен пройти, чтобы было прилично сделать предложение.

Она обняла его, прислоняясь своей головой к его плечу.

— Я сама не очень люблю все эти ритуалы. Тут мы с тобой совпадаем.

Он наклонился поцеловать ее, и она долго не хотела отстраняться, удерживая его.

— Поищи мое имя в прессе Вирджинии, округа Колумбии и Балтимора. А потом ответь честно, готова ли ты принять такого пса.

— Как скажешь, Уилл.


	4. 4

Мэри про совет Уилла забыла, ее закрутили домашние дела, а днем она села внимательно изучить бумаги. То ли Уилл нанял плохого юриста, то ли юрист вошла в ее положение, но в брачном договоре в основном учитывалась только ее интересы.

Она набрала его номер, не зная, что говорить, а как только в трубке зазвучал его тихий и приятный голос, как только услышала радость в голосе, выпалила:

— Смени юриста, дружок, он тебе дурит мозги.

— Поясни, — не понял Уилл.

— Я прочитала контракт. И ты знаешь, что связываешь себя по рукам и ногам, милый, и не учитываешь своих интересов?

— У тебя есть замечания? Ты хочешь его обсудить? Тебе кажется, я не учел твои интересы?

— Подожди, — Мэри поднялась и прошлась по кухне, увидела пятно на кофейнике и принялась его ожесточенно счищать, зажав трубку плечом. — Ты хочешь сказать, что сам все составил?

— Это заняло какое-то время, но не так уж и сложно.

— Милый, может сходить к профессионалу? Да, ему придется платить, но так ты сможешь защитить свои интересы.

— А-а… — протянул Уилл и замолчал.

— Что такое?

— Молли, у меня сейчас есть два интереса. Это ты и Уолли. И именно о них я и позаботился. Все остальное неважно.

Мэри замерла, со скособоченной шеей, зажимая трубку между ухом и плечом. Наконец-то у нее получилось стать нормальной, получилось встроиться в общество, наконец-то она получит настоящую семью.

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Я слышу, Уилл. Я просто не знаю, что об этом думать. Это весьма щедрое предложение. Но я буду последней мошенницей, если приму его.

— Я хорошо осознаю, что делаю. Ты не мошенница. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Ну если ты сам того хочешь, то я согласна.

— Ты нашла «Татл Крайм»? Узнала о моем прошлом?

— Нет.

— Тогда не спеши с согласием. Позвони мне, как прочтешь.

Мэри еще улыбалась, когда в поисковике набирала его имя. Ей хотелось пошутить и потребовать от Уилла номер социального страхования, чтобы пробить по своим каналам, но что там можно было найти на механика с Луизианы?

Она не ждала найти в архивах «Таттл-Крайм» серию статей об Уилле Грэме. Однофамилец? А Уилл так шутит? Но на фотографиях был он, отличаясь только угрюмым выражением лица, напряженным взглядом и очками. Ее Уилл не нуждался в очках, был расслаблен и, если не счастлив, то спокоен. И в то же время Уилл из репортажей Фредди Лаундс и ее Уилл были одним и тем же человеком.

В разных статьях одной и тот же колумнистки он представлялся по-разному: то сумасшедшим, то хорошим профайлером, то подозреваемым, то убийцей. Мэри прочла по перекрестным ссылкам и материалы по Чесапикскому Потрошителю, которым оказался респектабельный и уважаемый в своих кругах психиатр — доктор Лектер. Просмотрела материалы по нему и его рисунки. Неприятно кольнула серия карандашных набросков, на которых был явно изображен Уилл. То в виде гибнущего Патрокла, то в виде средневекового юноши-модели, то как элемент картины Боттиччели.

Мэри разозлилась на себя. Нашла что читать: желтую прессу. Она открыла «Нью-Йорк Таймс», не ожидая найти там Уилла, но нашла, причем частично авторы ссылались на ту самую, пресловутую Фредди Лаундс.

Мэри еще раз набрала Уилла.

— Надо поговорить.

Он почувствовал ее состояние и быстро ответил:

— Если хочешь, приезжай ко мне. Отпрошусь с работы.

Еще бы не почувствовал. Он отлично все понимал, так как обладал абсолютной эмпатией. Мог поставить себя на место другого, принять любую модель поведения. Предсказать действия любого психа, любого человека. Профайлер с самым высоким индексом раскрываемости дел. Фредди Лаундс предполагала, что он понимает убийц, потому что в душе сам убийца. Доктор Чилтон считал, что у Уилла Грэма комплекс личностных расстройств. Даже у доктора Лектера была теория о детстве Уилла: вечные переезды, постоянно новые школы заставили его научиться понимать людей, чтобы защитить себя от травли.

Мэри понятия не имела, что ему скажет. И что скажет Уолли, когда она расстанется с Уиллом.

Рыбацкая хижина, где ютился Уилл, на самом деле была крошечной, еще меньше яхты. Как он помещался в ней со своими собаками, Мэри не представляла.

Уилл встретил ее на улице и как-то сразу понял, что ее не стоит трогать: ни обнимать, ни лезть с поцелуями.

Мэри огляделась, собаки лежали на лужайке, и не шелохнулись, когда она подъехала к дому. Они были ухоженные и спокойные. Значит, Уилл не был психом, не был невротиком — собаки всегда транслируют эмоции своих хозяев. Если бы то, что писали в газетах, было бы правдой, собаки бы вели себя беспокойно и агрессивно.

— Входи. Кофе будешь? — предложил он.

— Лучше сразу виски.

— Как скажешь.

Они вошли в дом. В нем ничего кроме кровати, крошечной, как на камбузе кухни, не было. Уилл налил ей и себе золотистого виски из початой бутылки.

Последняя встреча начинала все больше походить на первый ужин — счастливый ужин.

Они сели напротив друг друга, касаясь коленями. И долго тянули крепкий солоноватый напиток.

— Почему ты ничего не рассказал? — не выдержала Мэри.

— А ты бы стала такое рассказывать?

Он был прав, не стала бы.

— Я тебе доверилась…

— А я не обманывал тебя, Молли. Я просто не говорил всей правды. Я действительно из Луизианы. Отец работал на верфях, перемещаясь по всему восточному побережью, с детства умею чинить моторы и ходить под парусами.

— Но ты не стал судовым механиком. А стал копом. Потом перешел в бюро. Получил степень по криминалистике, даже написал свою книгу. Ты преподавал в бюро, консультировал расследования. Ты солгал, здесь, в Роквуде, когда тебя нанимали в док.

— Нет. Они нанимали механика, и им нужны были опытные люди. Меня спросили, есть ли у меня нужная квалификация для этой работы, есть ли диплом инженера. У меня его нет, я так и ответил. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что из этого сделают вывод, будто у меня вообще нет никакого образования.

Он поднялся и отошел к подоконнику. К нему подбежал с улицы один из псов, и ткнулся носом в ладонь, будто бы поддерживая.

— Я порвал со своей прошлой жизнью, Молли, и начал сначала. Я понял, что зря ушел в полицию, зря стал работать в бюро. Я потакал своему желанию быть значимым, мне нравилось спасать других. Нравилось быть лучшим, особенным. Моя особенность — эмпатия и эйдическая визуальная память на детали — стала магнитом для нарциссов, психопатов и серийных убийц. Мангуст, живущий среди змей — вот кем я в итоге стал. Я выжил и понял, что хочу быть нормальным. Ремонтировать моторы, никогда не встречать убийц, жить скучно. Я хочу жить нормально, понимаешь? Я не хочу больше заботиться о жертвах преступлений, я хочу заботиться о своих близких. Я хочу семью, Молли. И мне было хорошо с вами. Я привязался к вам: к тебе и Уолли. Мне очень жаль, что я не прохожу твой критерий отбора. Да, у меня есть ученая степень, у меня есть книга и неприятные воспоминания о работе и о собственных провалах — я их вижу каждый раз в зеркале на своей коже. Я даже готов свой диплом утопить в озере — ничего хорошего он мне не принес.

Уилл иссяк, выпил залпом виски и отвернулся.

— Лучше повесь его в коридор на втором этаже, — пробормотала Мэри. — Прикроем дырку на обоях.

Она подошла к нему сзади и положила подбородок на плечо.

— Эй, особенный уникум, ты, наверное, потешался надо мной, когда я обрадовалась, что ты не читаешь книжки?

Он молчал, и ей пришлось слегка прикусить мочку его уха.

Только после этого его плечи начали расслабляться.

— Тебе их скучно читать, так как ты чувствуешь фальшь? И можешь поставить диагноз автору?

Он кивнул.

— Я тоже хочу нормальную семью, Уилл. Пусть я и представляла тебя иначе, но пока ты хочешь того же, что и я — у нас есть шанс.

Он повернулся. И она потянулась к нему с поцелуем, чтобы только не видеть в его глазах нечеловеческую обреченность и робкий проблеск надежды. Такие глаза она уже видела. Все у тех же брошенных псов.

Уилл обнял ее, и Мэри, закрывая глаза, подумала, что в этот раз у Уолта будет настоящее рождество, с папой.

Они расписались безо всяких церемоний в местном муниципалитете. И три года пролетели относительно благополучно. У них не случалось серьезных конфликтов и размолвок, они действовали друг на друга умиротворяюще. Они хотели одного и того же, и им удалось построить настоящую семью.

А потом к ним приехал Джек Кроуфорд с фотографиями двух счастливых семей. Убитых с разницей в один лунный месяц. Каждое полнолуние ненормальный забирался в дом, расстреливал детей и мужчин, и глумился над женщинами. Газеты смаковали подробности и усиливали панику. Наверное, на Кроуфорда давило начальство. Но как он мог вовлекать в это дело Уилла? Неужели бюро совершенно беспомощно без одного незаменимого специалиста? Это много чего говорит и о бюро, и об отделе Кроуфорда.

Уилл бы с ней не согласился. Он бы сказал, что если не прослеживается явный мотив, то вычислить преступника сложно, если не невозможно. Приходится следить за его охотничьими угодьями и ждать ошибки. И мириться со смертью людей.

Уилл бы мог попробовать прочитать этого безумца, попытаться понять, как он выбирает семьи, предсказать, какую семью выберет следующей, чтобы полицейские и федералы смогли поставить ловушку и поймать его.

Поэтому Мэри сама принялась уговаривать Уилла помочь расследованию. Она знала, лучше него знала, что следующее убийство он не простит себе и сорвется в Квантико, так зачем же ждать неизбежного? Чем скорее он уедет, тем быстрее вернется, и все будет по-прежнему.

Мэри проигнорировала предупреждение Уилла, что он вернется другим. Конечно, он снова будет исчерпан, но «Лосиная голова» хорошо исцеляет головы и залечивает раны. Психика людей пластична, она способствует выживанию, она может восстанавливаться. Уилл выживет и восстановится. Если бы он не был по натуре мангустом, она бы не отпустила его.

Никто не отследил того переходного момента, когда охота на дикого зверя, рвущего людей на куски по полнолуниям оборачивается охотой этого зверя на своих загонщиков.

Отравление собак накануне полнолуния списали на китайские консервы. И Мэри сама не стала сообщать Уиллу, звонить и отвлекать его от важного дела. Тем более что в ветеринарной клинике их успокоили, предложили оставить всех питомцев на ночь и пообещали, что с ними будет все в порядке. Уилл бы вернулся и даже ничего не заметил.

Ночью Мэри проснулась от шороха. Она хотела скомандовать: «Место», но быстро вспомнила, что собак нет дома, они в клинике. Тогда кто ее разбудил?

Мэри села в постели, прислушиваясь к звукам. На границы слышимости она различила шаги по деревянному настилу террасы. Человек. Уилл вернулся? Нет, он бы позвонил. Случайный турист? Она бы услышала звук подъезжающей машины. Потом никто из заблудившихся туристов не будет так осторожно красться.

Мэри выглянула в окно. Естественно, ничего не разглядела, кроме полной луны. Понимание обрушилось внезапно: то, от чего она бежала из Англии, настигло ее в штате Мэн.

Мэри мигом взяла себя в руки. Встала с постели, обув теплые ботинки, и бесшумно прошла в комнату Уолли. Она обхватила голову сына руками, и как только он открыл глаза, поднесла палец ко рту: тихо, молчи. Надела на него ботинки и куртку. Они спустились на первый этаж, и Мэри, открыв окно, отправила через него сына на улицу с четкими указаниями: ждать у машины, считать до ста, если подойдет кто-то, кроме нее, бежать на дорогу.

Сама она затаилась в доме, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто к ним вломился, и оценить, может ли она его убить без риска для себя или Уолли.

Газеты называли его Зубной феей, глупое название, не передающее того впечатления, который он производил. В дом Мэри зашел хищник, готовый рвать дичь на куски, и этот хищник не боялся ранений, не боялся смерти. У нее мог быть один шанс, убить его сразу, или убежать.

Мощное телосложение и высокий рост хищника уменьшали ее шансы. Так же как и пистолет в его руках. Судя по криминальным статьям, чаще всего он убивал с одного выстрела в голову. Если бы ее сорок пятый калибр был сейчас под рукой. Но оружие в «Лосиной голове» Мэри не хранила, а тайник находился не близко. Им было нужно бежать, только так они смогут уйти целыми и невредимыми.

Уолли прятался за колесом, дрожа от холода. Он считал, как она ему сказала, но не смог удержаться и выглянул, чтобы посмотреть, где она. Мэри снова показала ему знаками молчать и спрятаться, но Хищник что-то уловил, он вышел на террасу второго этажа и стал разглядывать машину.

Мэри отбежала на несколько шагов левее, и опрокинула полено. Пока Хищник спускался и искал их в другой стороне, Мэри подозвала сына и вернулась с ним в дом. Она нажала на брелок ключей, открывая машину, и Хищник тут же кинулся на новую приманку. Он выпустил по машине несколько очередей. С первым выстрелом Мэри и Уолли побежали, не заботясь о шуме — их шаги заглушал пистолет.

Они выбежали с проселочной дороги на федеральное шоссе, и Мэри, заметив попутную машину, выскочила на середину шоссе, на таран, чтобы наверняка ее остановить. Уолли закричал, а водитель резко повернул руль и ударил по тормозам. Шины взвизгнули, и машину слегка занесло и развернуло, прежде чем она остановилась.

— Уолли, быстро в машину! — скомандовала Мэри.

Она открыла заднюю дверь, сажая сына.

Водитель вышел на дорогу:

— Я вас чуть не убил, что вы делаете?

— Садитесь быстрее в машину! — крикнула ему Мэри. Водитель хотел возразить, но ему не дала ответить пуля.

Хищник быстро взял их след.

Мэри перешагнула через убитого и села на его место. Пока она закрывала дверцу, очередная пуля выбила боковое стекло. Мэри поехала вперед, но третья пуля прорезала спинку сиденья и вошла ей в правое плечо. Машину слегка повело, но Мэри вдавила педаль газа в пол. Несколько следующих выстрелов раскололи заднее стекло. Уолли, к счастью, додумался спрятаться на полу салона и остался цел. А Мэри смогла продержаться до больницы.

Сквозь головокружение и слабость, на одном адреналине, она мчалась вперед, подальше от опасности, и только среди обычных людей позволила себе отключиться. Уолли был в порядке — и это главное, а она выживет.

После выживания появились другие вопросы. Что теперь с ними будет? Смогут ли они остаться с Уиллом, отпустит ли его на покой Кроуфорд? Не придется ли ей и Уолли исчезать и из Штатов?

Мэри очнулась в палате реанимации глубокой ночью. Уилл сидел рядом и крепко сжимал ее ладонь. Глаза его намокли от слез, а улыбка была такая жалкая, будто он ее одолжил взаймы под высокий процент. Он выглядел таким чужим и таким виноватым. Лицо его почернело от самодоедства.

Хорошее так трудно удержать, оно так и норовит выскользнуть. Вот и тут — не удержали.

— Мы вернемся домой, Уилл? — спросила она.

Он вытер пальцами щеки, и, как ребенок, утер нос об рукав рубашки.

— Обязательно, — ответил он.

— Почему он выбрал нашу семью?

— Это не он выбрал. Его туда послали…

Мэри сразу поняла кто. Она вспомнила рисунки доктора Лектера. Ревность? Она чуть не погибла, Уолли чуть не погиб, потому что один психопат ревнует ее Уилла.

— Как же я ненавижу это, Молли.

Уилла слегка трясло, и Мэри навсегда запомнила его нервное лицо, нахмуренные брови и глаза, полные раскаяния. Глядя в них, она поняла, что он не сломлен, и что он уже выбрал, что ему делать дальше, как обезопасить их.

Да он же оставит их, чтобы больше не подставлять. Когда Мэри это осознала, ей захотелось вцепиться в него и завыть. В отличие от Джона, Уилл знал, в чем заключался его долг. Потерять человека, который знает и делает, было намного тяжелее, чем того, кто ничего не понимает.

Уилл ушел через какое-то время, и Мэри долго слушала, как работает медицинское оборудование в палате реанимации, глядя открытыми глазами на потолок.

А через несколько дней, в больницу пришел Джек и привел адвоката. Она тоже сразу все поняла. Уилл нейтрализовал Хищника. ФБР одержало очередную Пиррову победу.

— Он все оставил вам, миссис Грэм. — Мэри почти не слушала адвоката. — Причем описал особо условия на случай, если не будет найдено тело, чтобы вы не ждали официального объявления о смерти и ни в чем не нуждались. Вам отходят права на книгу, все движимое и недвижимое имущество, его деньги за последнее консультирование бюро. Помимо этого мистер Грэм оставил распоряжения насчет трастового счета, бенефициаром которого выступает ваш сын. Распоряжаться счетом он сможет при достижении совершеннолетия. Соболезнуем вашей утрате.


	5. 5

Дома Молли ждало прощальное письмо от Уилла. Он написал его перед операцией, до побега Ганнибала Лектера.

«Мэри, дорогая,

Я не уверен, что все закончится благополучно для меня, поэтому не могу не признаться: мне стало известно, после твоего спасения, и твое настоящее имя, и имя отца Уолли — сопоставить пропажу матери и сына в одном месте, и появление в другом — довольно тривиальная задача. Я знаю и о Магнуссене, и об «Агре», без подробностей, конечно, но мое воображение способно их заполнить самостоятельно.

Я верю, что ты хотела создать нормальную семью, ты пыталась жить, как живут обычные люди. Я хотел того же. Твой минус и мой в итоге смогли дать плюс, три года нашей тихой гавани показывает, что мы могли бы быть счастливы и дольше, сложись все иначе. А это значит, что тебе следует продолжать, только так в итоге ты сорвешься с крючка и убережешь сына.

Твой секрет останется со мной, об этом я тоже позабочусь. Твое чудесное спасение назвали везением, и только один человек заметил, что потребовалось больше, чем везение, чтобы уйти от Дракона целой, относительно невредимой, при этом еще и спасти сына. Ты не должна опасаться этого человека, больше не должна.

Я очень рад, Мэри, что ты оказалась из рода мангустов или змей, я рад, что ты не погибла и не дала убить Уолли. Рад, что тебе не потребовалось везение, а лишь собственные силы и мужество. Я впервые в жизни рад, что не привлекаю никого, кроме людей определенного склада, потому что другая бы на твоем месте не выжила бы. Я любил вас, как свою семью, и я был счастлив с вами.

Сожалею лишь об одном: я не успел вам показать океан с палубы «Нолы». Но, возможно, Уолли, когда подрастет, тебя прокатит.

Будьте счастливы,  
Уилл».

Мэри сложила письмо, и закрыла лицо руками. Невыносимо — вот единственное, что ей пришло на ум. Она умудрилась привязаться к Уиллу за эти три года. И теперь ей казалось, что от нее отрывают что-то очень полезное, руку или ногу.

Уолли зашел к ней в комнату, обнял ее сзади, как часто она обнимала Уилла, а Уилл ее. И еле слышно проговорил:

— Это я виноват, мамочка. Я был зол на папу, и потребовал, чтобы он убил того, кто на нас напал…

Мэри обняла Уолли.

— Нет, солнышко, здесь никто не виноват. Папа просто выполнял свою работу. Что бы ты ни сказал ему, как бы ни просил его остаться и не рисковать, он бы сделал по-своему. Потому что он защищал нас. И хотя он погиб, он справился.

Сын поднял голову, и Мэри прокляла все на свете, потому что Уолли произнес:

— Когда вырасту, я стану как он.

Уолли переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Как только мне исполнится шестнадцать, я получу корочки капитана.

Мэри судорожно выдохнула. Слава богу, ни ФБР, ни криминалистика или психология. Яхты и морские путешествия — не так рискованно, как расследования.

Мэри беззвучно, чтобы не слышал Уолли, прошептала:

— Мы будем, Уилл, счастливы. Будем.


End file.
